


Come to Die

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry!Blaine, M/M, Threatened Violence and Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Crossover. Blaine didn’t even think twice about surrendering to Voldemort. If it kept Kurt alive and safe, it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This might end up being a very long and confusing prompt. I apologize. A Very Potter Musical AU or just HP if you haven’t seen AVPM, but I hope you have. Blaine is Harry and during the end battle when Voldemort tells Blaine to come to the Dark Forest or he’ll continue to murder his friends he’s talking only to him and he specifically threatens Kurt, preferably with something worse than death, like rape or torture Everyone else is still looking for ways to fight, but Blaine knows what he has to do, so he leaves the group without telling anyone where he’s going. Kurt is watching out the window and sees him heading toward the dark forest. He tries to run after him, but if he makes it out of the castle he doesn’t make it to Blaine in time and he still dies. The ”heaven” scene happens and Finn tells Blaine he needs to go back and continue to fight. Everything else is up to you.

The air was cold and thick with smoke. Heavy smoke burned his nose and left him lightheaded as he crossed the broken rocks and statues that littered the ground. 

Blaine had thought that he would be more afraid. He was walking to his certain death and just felt calm. For a moment, Blaine wished he could look up and see the beautiful stars but he knew that all he would see was the swirling smoke. 

_Surrender or I will show no mercy. I will kill everyone in there then I will take that boy and make sure he suffers. My followers have been hungry for bloodshed and more._

He kept his chin up and a loose grip on his wand as he finally stepped into the forest. At first there was a flare of panic, as he couldn’t see anyone. Was Voldemort lying? 

Then he saw a soft light and followed it. Like shadows, the Death Eaters emerged from the trees. Their skull masks glowed under the light and their cloaks blended into the dark trees. 

“So you’ve come,” Voldemort crept out from around them, red eyes flashing. “Blaine Anderson. The boy who lived, come to die.”

“You swore that if I came you wouldn’t hurt anyone else,” Blaine said calmly and Voldemort gave him a wide smirk. 

“I did and I keep my promises.”

“And Kurt?”

“I won’t hurt your little halfblooded boy toy,” he flashed Blaine a wide grin. 

“Fine,” Blaine shrugged, dropping his wand at his feet. “I surrender.”

He saw the wand rise, as if in a dream, and vaguely heard the curse. Then, he saw a flash of bright green racing towards him. 

Then, nothing.

It actually surprised Blaine that he was able to open his eyes. He hadn’t been sure if death was going to be final but it still surprised him that he was…here. 

Here was actually Kurt’s old house. Blaine had only been a few times but it still felt unbelievably warm. The large cushions were soft and comfortable looking and the television played some kind of muggle sports show. 

“Dude! Finally!” Someone shouted from the top of the stairs and Blaine spun around, eyes wide. 

“Finn?” Blaine blinked up at Kurt’s stepbrother. 

The year before, when the whole world began to come to an end, Finn had been killed. Blaine could still remember the flash of lights from spells shooting past him as they ran. He remembered the bright green light racing right towards Kurt and Finn shoving him out of the way. He remembered Kurt’s anguished scream and how he grabbed his hand, forcing him to keep running. He remembered the way Rachel had collapsed when she heard the news and how his mother had broken down.

And now he was grinning at him from the top of the stairs, dressed in some kind of jersey and sweatpants. 

“Come on up!” Finn slipped into his bedroom and Blaine followed, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

“What’s going on?” He asked as Finn took a seat on his bed and grabbed a game controller. “Is this…heaven?”

“Nah,” Finn shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

“Hell?” Blaine raised an eyebrow and Finn laughed. 

“No again.”

Blaine let out a sigh and sat down on the bed next to him, taking the offered controller. “So…am I dead?”

“I don’t think so. I never really know though,” Finn shrugged again. “We’re kind of in the middle.”

Blaine nodded as another game started and they played in silence. He had forgotten what a calming presence Finn was, how he was such a good person. “We miss you…you know that right?”

“Yeah. I miss all of you too,” Finn shot him a grin. “How are Rachel and Kurt doing?”

“Rachel was….in a bad place for a while but she has started smiling again. It’s going to take time but she’ll heal,” Blaine said softly. “And Kurt struggled too. Hell, I didn’t tell him I was going so he’ll be pissed.”

“Kurt’s always pissed about something,” Finn jerked and leaned forward, concentrating harder on the game. “But I’m glad they’re okay. When are you going back?”

“Back? I’m dead,” Blaine muttered. 

“No you’re not,” Finn nudged him with his elbow. “You can walk through that door whenever you want and go back.”

Blaine stared at the door for a long time before turning back to the screen. They had been fighting for so long he was so tired. If he surrendered, Voldemort wouldn’t hurt anyone. He was just so tired of fighting. 

“And if I don’t want to?” 

“Then he wins and this was all for nothing,” Finn paused the game. “Obviously, you aren’t dead. When Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby part of him was forced into you. It’s why you can do all that crazy snake talking and whatever.”

“He killed that part of him,” Blaine gave him a little smile and Finn grinned, unpausing the game. Voldemort stepped out from behind a crate on the game and Blaine automatically shot at it, staring at the computer-generated body on the screen. 

“Yup.”

“We still have to kill the snake, and there’s nothing to kill it with,” he sighed. 

“Please, you’re smart. Way smarter than me,” Finn reached up to clap a hand on his shoulder. “So, hang with me and play video games or go and help. I think I know what you are going to do.”

Blaine paused for a long moment and put the controller on the bed. He stood and walked to the door, placing a hand on the doorknob. “What’s it like Finn? Being dead.”

“Not too bad. I miss everyone but I’ll see them one day. Tell everyone I love them,” Finn gave him a bright smile and Blaine opened the door. 

—

After the final battle when it was all over, Blaine felt like he was in a daze. His entire life had been based around fighting one man and now…now he was just…Blaine. 

“Blaine?” A soft voice made him turn and something in his chest shattered. 

He had heard Kurt’s scream when Hagrid brought him to the clearing. It took everything in him to continue playing dead and not sob at the pain in his voice. The battle had gone far faster than expected and all he could do was stare as Voldemort collapsed into the dust, lying there and looking just like the sad, old man he was. 

Seeing Kurt was like life had started again. Kurt’s face was bruised and scratched and he was clearly favoring his right leg but he was  _alive._

Blaine raced to him and they all but collided in a hug, falling to their knees among the rubble. With a sob, Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and clung to him. 

“Why the hell did you leave?” He sobbed. 

“He was going to hurt you,” Blaine whispered, rocking them both back and forth. “He was going to kill you.”

“You have no idea what it was like to realize that you were gone,” Kurt buried his face in his shoulder. “Then your body was being carried in. I thought I was dying.”

“But you weren’t and I wasn’t,” Blaine found himself smiling, the expression feeling wrong on his face. “And we won.”

Kurt let out a tearful laugh and leaned back to kiss him deeply. 

Yes, he had spent his entire life as a victim and then a soldier. He had been thrust into a war far too young and now he could finally live his life. He and Kurt could finally just be them.


End file.
